Divergent Style-Truth or Dare
by PrincessNyx15
Summary: What happens when the gang get together for a game of truth or dare? Chaos will ensue! Lots of Fourtris fluff. This is my first story so no flames please! Just read it! It's better than it sounds (I hope)! And rated T because I want to! School is really getting in my way but now I'm back just for you!
1. Tis the first chapter!

**Hello! This is my first story and no flames please! If there are flames, I will throw them to the dauntless coals! Oh, and I don't own Divergent. It belongs to Veronica Roth! Now read on reader! Only Al is dead. THERE IS NO WAR! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Four: Yeah, you better review. 'Cause she's my sister.**

**Tris: Overprotective!**

**Four: The only people I respect is my girlfriend and my older sister. My girlfriend because she can beat the shit outta me, and my sister because she has 3 fears. [Pretend that NO ONE knows who his girlfriend is. Except for Trissy and me! :)]**

**Christina: WHO IS IT!**

**Four: None of your business, Candor.**

**Tris: You mind as well tell them, Four.**

**Four: Fineeeeeeee. It's Tris. Tell anyone else, I'll have to kill you.**

**Everyone Else: Well, that was unexpected.**

Tris's POV

''Do I have to go? I mean, like, I don't want to go shopping!'' I whined. Christina is making me go shopping because we are going to play truth or dare at Zeke's house because it's the end of initiation, and Zeke, (duh!) Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Uriah, Peter, Will, Four, and Eric are all gonna be there. ''NO! You can't get your way out of this one! Now c'mon!'' Christina practically screams in my ear. I sigh. Last time this happened, lets say that there was bird poop, penguins, pencils, rubber duckies and a whole lot of ink. That was one crazy day. I sigh again. I mind as well do it.

*3 hours and a million stores later*

Finally! We went through, like, 30 stores and now I have 2 bags of pants, 2 bags of tops, 3 bags of dresses, 1 bag of make-up, and 1 HUGE bag of jewelry! Now we stop at the final store! Wait, isn't that store... oh sh*t! No! Please! It can't be the lingerie store! Nooooooooooooo! Chris drags me inside when she sees that I am trying to escape! I see Tobias at the other side of the Pit and I mouth ''Help me!'' but he just shoots me a sorry look and is dragged away from Zeke to somewhere. I gave up and let Chris drag me to the lingerie store. She made me try on EVERYTHING in the store. And I'm not kidding. At all. She finally decides on a pair of matching black lace panties and bra. It sucks being me. Soon after, we go back to my apartment and we change clothes. Christina persuaded *cough*forced*cough* me to change into my bra and panties, a tank top, a T-shirt, leggings, jeans, and a leather jacket, all black. Chris changes into a black dress and leggings, with a bunch of make-up on. She then forces me to sit and let her do my make-up. So now I have black eye shadow, eyeliner, and lipstick on. Well, I guess it was worth it...I actually look okay-ish.

At 8:00 pm, w both arrive at Zeke's house. Zeke answers the door. And he stares at us as if we were aliens. We joined the circle of friends already gathered on the floor. All of the boys stares at me and I whack all of them in the head and when I whack Tobias's head, he just says, '' Woah..." Anddddd he is speechless.

''WELCOME TO ZEKE THE GREAT'S HOUSE!'' Woah, he is crazy drunk. Last time the gang tried to make me drink alcohol, they succeeded, only because of Tobias.

*_FLASHBACK*_

_''NO! I WILL NOT DRINK ALCOLHOL! I DON'T WANNA BE DRUNK!'' I scream! Apparently, everyone thought it would be funny if the got me drunk. Well... Zeke went to the Dauntless Zoo, and he ''borrowed'' 4 penguins. The he went to the dollar store and got a bunch of rubber duckies and a LOT of ink. Huh, probably gonna squirt me with the ink that Uriah somehow got inside in the little hole at the bottom of the duckies. BUT ... the penguins pooped on the duckies and Uriah freaked out and he threw it towards me. And he got a pencil and tried poking the poop away, which was mostly on his table and clothes. _

_*FLASHBACK IS OVER*_

That was a crazy day. But now let the games begin!

**So what did you think? Good, bad? PLEASE REVIEW! WHOEVER REVIEWS I WILL PUT YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE! And I know it's short (the chapter). BUT STILL REVIEW! Please? * puppy dog look* PLZ? NOW, BYE! YOU FORGOT THE BANANA! **

**Edited September 26, 2014: Thanks for the reviews! But there's something wrong with my Document whatchamacallit and I'll have to delete this. BUT I will rewrite this story and PLEASE don't PM me about this. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2 is up!

**Hey guys! Sorry that I've been MIA for the last 4 weeks or so! It was because I had school. Okay, try to guess what my age is and my name is. If you get one correct, I will dedicate a whole lotta chapters to you, or make a OC and add it to the story adding it as your OC! So it's like you've got a character in the story! Thank you people who have been reading my rubbish chapter, even though I think it sucks, but, thanks people who reviewed the story and typed your opinions! I might be starting a new story soon, most likely either Divergent, House of Anubis, or Percy Jackson. Oh and now on, I will be writing shorter chapters more often. About the contest, I will give you hints every chapter or so. I might change the rewards though. For this chapter, the hints are: I have 5 letters in my name, and I am between 0 and 25. Now on with the story! *makes a ta-da gesture with hands* But wait, did I forget something? Oh yeah! The disclaimer! Divergent characters(mostly Four and Tris), do your thing!**

**Tris: Ha! Pay up, Zekey-poo and Uri-bear! I told you they would include me!**

**Zeke and Uriah: *gives money to Tris muttering about unfairness and rubber duckies***

**Me: Four! Do the disclaimer!**

**Four: Really? Now? I'm in the shower!**

**Me: Yep! Unless you want me to tell everyone who you like!**

**Christina: WHO IS IT?**

**Four: NO ONE! I mean, fine! I'll do the dumb disclaimer!**

**Everyone except for Four: Oh, come on!**

**Tris: Really, Four? **

**Four: PrincessNyx15 does not own Divergent or us (thankfully). Veronica Roth does.**

**Me: Am I supposed to take offence to that?**

**Four: Yeah! Duh.**

**Me: Shut up. Now on with th-**

**Uriah and Zeke: Now on with the amazingness of the Pedrad Brothers!**

**Me: NO! I meant, on with the story!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END! I will now post a bunch of random trivia questions about divergent! **

Four's Pov

I was apparently invited to Zeke's ''end of initiation party which nothing could be equal to except for Zeke the awesome dude!'' I sighed as I trudged to Zeke's apartment. I was 10 minutes early and Zeke and Uriah were acting like the immature idiots they are, pelting each other with crackers. Well, the only reason I came to this party was because of Tris. We haven't told anyone about our realtionship yet but I have a feeling that the others will find out soon.

Soon people started to trickle and soon we were ready except that Tris and Christina weren't here yet. 5 minutes later, Christina busts open the door with those fancy high heels. She pratically screams,''Make way for the new and improved Tris!'' Then she steps out of the way and I see Tris. My jaw dropped at how beautiful she looked. I quickly scan the room to see that all the other boys are staring as well. I felt jealousy boil within me, but I quickly shake it off because I see that she and Christina whack all males in the room and, unfortunantly, that includes me. Tris lightly whacks me on the head.

''Now let the games begin!'' Zeke announces dramatically.

'' I AM GOING FIRST, UNDERSTAND?'' Uriah screams, and unfortunantly, I was sitting close to him and I almost went deaf. ''Zeke, my _darling_ brother, will you be a smart mouth Candor or will you be a awesome Dauntless?''

''Hey!'' Christina shouts. We all laugh. '' I will be a awesome Dauntless, now tell me the dare!'' Zeke says. ''I dare you to go on your Youtube account and post a video of you twerking to Wrecking Ball on Shauna and change into slutty clothes and you can't take the video off. Ever.'' Uriah's dare was so hilarious, we all were ROTFLOHOWTIOE. **(AN: that means rolling on the floor laughing our heads off with tears in our eyes.)** Zeke's eyes widened and he grumbled a ''fine''. Shauna looked completly grossed out. And when Zeke came back, we all went into a laughing fit was wearing a red bra and red shorts. That did not fit him. AT ALL. I'll be scarred for the rest of my life. When he put on the phone/radio, he started twerking so badly, I WILL BE SCARRED FOR TH REST OF MY LIFE! God! Oh, and his laptop's camera was on, filming it. LOLOLOLOLOL! Soon, he stopped. Then he asked me.

''Four, my bestest friend, truth or dare?''

I hesitated. ''I choose...''

**Done! Not much of a cliffy, but it'll do. Am I right? Oh, and the people who followed and favorited this story, soory but I said the reviewers in the story. Sorry... The people who reviewed: peace-luv-fanfiction, Mrs. Morgenstern, cool-girl, and the Guest, thank you for reviewing! And for the readers, OMG, 218 reads!? Oh my god, I'd never expected that many reads! Now for the trivia question.**

**What are the full names of all of the family members in the Prior family? Now, it's not like I don't know, just that it's a question. Bye, my little Minions! REVIEW!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**V**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND TO ANSWER THE QUESTION!**


End file.
